The Legend of Zelda: Blade of Eternal Light
by Alexander Smith
Summary: Good and Evil.  A tale as old as time itself.  Light and Dark.  One hero to save the world from Eternal Darkness.  But what happens when that hero is lost to the very Evil he strives so hard to destroy?  Rating may go up for future chapters


Authors note: Rules for reading my story: One: If you read it, please review it. I wont know how to fix problems (if any) if you don't tell me about them. I wont know to keep on writing this style if you don't tell me you like it. REVIEW ME!!! Good or Ill, I care not! Just review me! Two: This is the third time I've tried to write this, so if you'd like to see the second one (the first is totally lost), then let me know. Three: ENJOY IT!!! Notes on Copyright information: Zelda, Link, and all names associated with "Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time" are Nintendo Copyrights. I am not endorsed by, or in any way affiliated with Nintendo or their subsidiaries. I'm just a fan of the games writing a story. I do use my own characters that I have created for another (Stand alone) fictional/fantasy work: Drake, Diego, Ellacos, Hela, Ellaglas, Bargos, Glasida, Doriden, Ritheron, Nulmuril, Lasrither, Lockduf, Finoron, The White Knight, Destinova, Nexus, Timil Deeps and any and all names associated with Vasconya, The Legend of the Fallen Prince, or any of my other works ARE mine. They are intellectual copyright, and if you use them, Dhoom will come to you! It will… In the form of the Curse of the Leprechauns! They will chase you so far over the Hills of Damnation that God cannot find you with a telescope! If you have questions about a character, please ask me. They are very VERY important to me, please don't use them without asking me first… Okay? Thanks. Remember: COPYRIGHT NINTENDO AND MYSELF (but not in tandem. Totally separate copyrights. I am NOT affiliated with Nintendo, nor they with me! But if they'd like to use this as a game base, please ask me about my characters! PEACE OUT!!!)

The Legend of Zelda: Blade of Eternal Light

Good and Evil. A tale as old as time itself. Light and Dark. One hero to save the world from Eternal Darkness. But what happens when that hero is lost to the very Evil he strives so hard to destroy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda looked out from her balcony at the destruction that lay around her. So many dead, so much lost. She was all that stood between Ganon and the end of her world. _Sages… If ever you loved this land, PLEASE hear my plea and come to the rescue of Hyrule. _She concentrated all of her thoughts to the Sages, and a name hit her… _Link…? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link stood on the edge of the Lake, the Master Sword in the ground near by. Ever since his last battle with Ganon in the future seven years ago, he had not been the same. _Zelda… Why didn't you let me stay with you in the future? Now you don't even remember me. I can't even get into the castle to see you! _He thought. He took off his tunic and hauberk, exposing a long black scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip. That was his memento from his fight with the King of Thieves... He jumped into the Lake.

Seven years earlier:

_Link, wake up! _The young boy woke from his troubled sleep to the voice of a fairy. "Link, the Great Deku Tree has sent me to be your fairy and wants to see you right away! Hurry up!" Link could hardly believe his ears. The Deku tree? Him? A fairy? A fairy! He was now a true Korkiri!

Link made his way to the Great Deku tree, an old tree in the middle of Korkiri Forest. Mido tried to stop him, but Link just pushed by. "Link, thine sleep hath been troubled as of late, I have felt it, verily." Link nodded. "A evil spirit hath come to lay on the land. Verily, the same hath Poisoned mine roots. Thou must enter me, and slay said evil." Link entered and did battle with Gohama, the queen of spiders.

After saving the Deku tree from the evil, the Deku tree told him of the spirit stones, one which he had, the others he must find to save Hyrule. After collecting the stones, he received the Master Sword, the Sword of Evil's Bane. But he was too young to wield it, and was locked away for Seven years. After seven years of sleep, he had to awaken the Seven Sages to bind Ganon in the void between the worlds in the past. He did so, but at a price. Only he would remember what he did.

Link stood on the edge of the Lake, the Master Sword in the ground…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda watched as the enemy massed below her. The castle guard didn't stand a chance against this fell army. Never had she seen the likes of this new enemy. Even the Stalfos cowered when they were near. As tall as a man, but bent under the weight of their armor and arms, with muscular bodies and double-handed flambridges, they truly were a foe to be reckoned with. Flying in the sky breathing fire were dragons. Dragons! There hadn't been a dragon in Hyrule since the Great Fire Lizard had been slain! What manner of black magic was this new evil Ganon possessed?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganon looked up at the castle. Zelda stood at the edge of her balcony, deep in thought holding off the forces of evil. She soon would grow weary. Then he, Ganon, the King of Thieves would strike. A figure in White armor on a black horse rode up. "Hath thou taken the Sage prisoner?" It asked. "Nay, lord. When she is weary, her power is less, I shall strike." "Most excellent." The figure said. "Hath thou thine blade?" It asked. "Yes, lord. Here on my hip." Ganon patted the hilt of his wide blade, the White Knight nodded. "It is well. He comes to her aid." The figure said before riding off.

Ganon may regret making the deal for this army of Orcs, but he didn't care at the moment. As long as Link and Zelda lay dead at his feet, as long as his soul could not be destroyed by mortal iron, he didn't care if he lived in service to the White Knight.

Zelda's power was failing, her men falling in the blood of their comrades. _Wonderful! Simply wonderful! _Ganon cackled aloud. "Orcs! Move to strike the castle!"

In another place:

He sat at the Tree alone. None dare go near Yggdrasil, Tree of Years. He came here often, hoping the gate to Nifelhime would reopen and he could save those he loved as he had done before. Whish as he may, it would not happen without the Stone of Years. He knew this. He had searched endlessly for it. He had been to the four corners of Vasconya looking for it. No rock was left unturned, not a single cave unsearched. For more than forty-five hundred years he had looked. Now he waited.

She appeared. Hela, goddess of the Cold Realm. "Why have you come to me again, Diego, Shadow's bane?" She asked. Her jet eyes looked into his soul, searching. She would find nothing. She flipped her raven braid over her shoulder. "Why do you dress in white?" Diego asked in reply.

Hela took a seat on a near by rock, crossing her legs. "You are here to ask me about the Stone of Years. The only thing that can reopen the Gate of the Tree. Yet you insist on childish sarcasm. Why should I help you, Blackheart?"

Diego unsheathed his blade, Destinova. "Tell me what I want to know or my blade will drink your icy blood." He said coldly.

Hela laughed a sinister laugh. "Only _you _wouldthreaten the goddess of the Underworld! Why this very moment, I could have Morgrim eat you where you stand. You _are _a bold one, aren't you?" She smiled at him. "Why do you waist time with those dead for an age now? Why not move on and find love again?" She grinned an evil grin.

"I would sooner slay myself on my father's sword than to love you, Hela. Tell me where the Stone of Years is!!!"

"You have looked both high and low, in the Deeps, and in the Shallow. You have looked in the air, but not quite everywhere…" She rhymed.

"Enough of this!" Diego turned to go. "Wait!" Hela yelled. "I shall give you my final clue. The stone you seek is not in this world, but in a world apart. In a world at war, where men have lost heart. The King of Thieves will rule supreme, he shall take their princess as his queen. The King of Darkness is there as well, someone must stop them, or unleash Hell." And with that, she vanished.

"Damn witch." Diego walked off into the woods.


End file.
